Colder and Colder
by EEE-XERO-333
Summary: Robin catches a cold, but with his already infection of full blown stubbornness he refuses to get help, and when Slade shows up Robin's cold can turn into something far worse.


I have a cold so I am making Robin suffer with me. Muhahahaha! *achoo* urg. But, yeah that really is it. I hope ya'll like it. Now, ONWARD WITH THE STORY! Common, fingers! Mush or whatever! (Yeah, i'm weird. I never said I was normal.) I know it is kinda short, so just tell me if you like it enough to want me to keep writing. Thanks.

It was midnight, or at least it looked like it. The sky was its dark hue of black as the city's lights shone brightly through the window of Robin's room. He was leader of the Teen titians. He was a hero. He was an acrobat wonder. *ACHOO* He was also sick.

Lying in bed had only one purpose to Robin, sleep. This cold was getting in the way of that. He sniffled as his hand reached for another tissue. His eyes wondered to the clock. 12:30 were the numbers that showed on his bedside table clock. He let out a small groan as his slim but muscular body rested itself back onto the mattress. at this rate he'd never get sleep. Even if he were to go the sleep right then and there, he'd wake up at five in he morning due to is alarm, or his cold would wake him once more.

After staring at the ceiling for a whole half hour, Robin finally decided to search his room for his sleeping pills he hadn't taken since, well, since he fought Slade. Letting out a few coughs, he opened the medication and promptly took out a pill and swallowed it without bothering to get water. His aching body found refuge back in his bed and he allowed himself to fall into darkness. Left there without settling his body under the blankets, he was asleep before he hit the bed.

Eight o'clock, all the titans had gathered for breakfast. All but one, Robin. Of course the titans found this odd since Robin was always the first to be up and ready. Waking up early had certain advantages. It took a while to glue his mask on right and gel his hair in the way he liked. After he readied himself for the day he went to the main room to grab a quick bite and his water bottle and then it was off to the training hall for morning exercises. About an hour and a half later, Robin would make his way to his study to often think mostly about Slade and other times Red X. Slacking never payed off, so Robin was always busy. Only when he had been up for awhile and the rest of his friends had already had breakfast did he ever relax. Even then he liked to occupy his time. Daydreaming and resting were not part of being a hero. Hard work and discipline makes a hero and a leader of heroes needs to double that. On most days, Robin was in he main room a eight ready to have breakfast with his friends.

Because their leader was not up and around, the titans decided to pay Robin's room a visit, although most of them doubted he'd be there. Starfire gentle knocked on his door, with no reply. "Well, of course you're not gonna get an answer knocking like that!" Beastboy stated. He then proceeded to turn into a rooster and cock-a-doodle-do. There was only the answer of silence. "Since when has Robin ever been in his room other than to sleep?" Raven asked dryly. "Come, friends! We are wasting of the time, we must locate Robin and do he eating of the breakfast." Starefire said with her usual gleeful attitude. Then something shocked all the titians. Robin's door opened to reveal a dark haired boy with his spiky hair more radical than normal. But more shocking was Robin sleeping in. His mask appeared o have been put on rashly and not precise, indicating he either slept in it once again or he had just put in on before he answered the door.

"Rob? You feeling okay?" Cyborg asked. Robin sniffed. "I'm fine." He said, his cough saying otherwise. "Dude, your sick." Beastboy said. "I'm not sick! I said i'm fi-fi-fi*ACHOO*!" Robin's sneeze was, thankfully, dodged by he titians. Beastboy was already green enough without Robin's nose adding to it. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and muttered, "I don't get sick," and proceeded to the bathroom. Thus, leaving the titians outside his bedroom door.

"Shall I make the soup of noodled chicken?" Starfire asked.

He does not get sick. He is a hero, so he does not get sick. That is how it is in the comics and TV shows. The hero always wins, the hero is always right in the end, the hero always gets the girl, and the hero never get sick! But this wasn't TV or a comic. This was real life. He took his mask off and washed his young face. In the mirror Robin saw his face paler than normal, and dark circles under his piercing baby blue eyes. He looked at the face of sixteen year old Dick Grayson. Sixteen. Wow. Looking in his eye he could swear he was so much older. He tamed his jet black hair and then gelled it to perfection. He then put the special glue to his mask, just before putting it on he paused. For a split second he wished he didn't have to put on a mask, then slapped that sucker on and let out a deep sigh.

Almost reaching his door, out of nowhere a wave of nausea hit him. For a moment the room seemed to spin and his balance was lost. He caught himself on the wall. His breathing went shaky for a moment, he then shook it off and opened the door. He walked down the hallway until he reached the kitchen and living room area. His friends were all doing their morning routine.

Starfire was making her alien dishes and proceeding to put he favored ones in their seemingly bottomless fridge, then feeding silkie. Raven was sitting on the couch reading her book as intently as ever, trying to ignore Cy and BB's yells of video game rage and excitement. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing their vid games and fighting over either who was winning or tofu versus real meat. "Robin! You have risen from your elongated slumber!" Star cried as her flying self attached to the boy wonder.

"Morning, Star." He sniffed. "Robin, I have made you the noodled chicken in soup!" She cheered. "Thanks, Star. You didn't have to-to-to-*ACHOO*!" Once again, Robin's nose came to haunt him. He was not sick! The tower was just...dusty.

As the teen ate last, Starfire was telling him another story of her time on her planet. Without warning, well in truth it was a warning, the alert came on. Flashing red surrounded the tower, the sound of sirens paraded through the halls. "Titans, ga-ga-ga*ACHOO*! Go!" Robin yelled. The five teens rushed out of the tower and into what would begin the turmoil. As the teens left their home in peace it seemed they wouldn't some back in that way. It was calm, but as always for heroes there was a storm coming.


End file.
